The Shadow Of The Past Comes To haunt Us
by GORILLAZLOVER
Summary: Russel left,Noodle is going through dipression,2D is actually AWAKE! Even Murdoc seems to be more kind. PLEASE READ! I typed it while havin writer's block on another fic,so please, feel sympathy!


Disclamer: I don't own Gorillaz….curse you. grrrrrrrrr

**-Murdoc-**

Murdoc was wide awake, he couldn't rest. No matter how much he tried. His memories haunted his mind too much to even close his eyes. Although this particular night was when he was only ten, it still kept the normally so strong and tough Satanist from sleep. His own mismatched eyes were his horrible scar. And when he looked at himself, he could no longer see happiness. Only anger, and a troubled soul surrounded by loneliness. He could no longer be satisfied with himself. He always felt as if he was doing something…wrong. But what? He was the lead of a great band, and had four people who honestly cared. And yet, he hadn't slept in days. 2D and Noodle were worried. Murdoc also felt concern in his, as everyone thought, cold heart. They seemed to be troubled as well. Normally Dare was blasting through the halls of Kong twenty-four seven as Noodle danced in her room. But now everything was stiff and quiet, so eerily silent. Noodle had just started High School, so she was either there, or doing homework. Leaving no time for fun. She also had been really depressed. A while back; she had gotten a phone call from Japan…..the dreaded call from Japan.

_-Flashback-_

Everything was in chaos. Russel was ticked off at Noodle for going out to a party without permission. She had locked herself in her room a few hours ago and Russel was shouting at her through the door.

"Noodle YOU BETTER LET ME IN!" he shouted, loud enough for him to be heard.

"Go away!" Noodle cried, she felt sick and was in no mood to yell.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Russel yelled shaking the knob.

"Leave me alone!" she moaned. The head ache she had was killing her. And she was about to throw up. Russel continued to pound on the door. He was about to kick it down when the phone rang.

"Mudds could ya get that? And if it's for Noodle, give it to me!"

"Fine, keep your wig on mate," Murdoc picked up the phone. "Ello?" A lady immediately began to talk in Japanese. "It's for Noodle, but it sounds important. Let her use the bloody phone for five minutes." Murdoc slowly approached the door. He knocked quietly, knowing what it was like to have a drink induced headache. "Noodle luv, it's for you!" the door opened and Murdoc could see Noodle's paler than usual face peek through. She looked up at him. Murdoc handed her the phone. She took it and closed the door. Murdoc could hear her talking in a stressed voice. He could tell she was crying after a minute or two. He was about to see what was wrong when the door flew open Noodle was crying harder then ever before. Murdoc stared down at her. "What's wrong luv?"

"M-MY MOM WAS KILLED!" she hugged him and the tears poured onto his shirt. And she kept crying ."My little sister died too!" Noodle kept hugging him tightly. Murdoc wiped away a tear from her Asian eyes.

"What happened?"

"A fire killed them!" she sobbed. "And my father has been gone since I was three years old, so I have nobody!"

"You have us Noodle. You have us." So basically he spent that night comforting Noodle, and that was when he became haunted by his fiery sin done so long ago.

_-End of flash back-_

Murdoc now could also see her sobbing and moping all the time. And if he could, he'd find who did it and whip their ass! But for now, they had enough troubles. Russel had quit when Murdoc had turned his pet pig into breakfast about two weeks ago; and only 2D and Noodle's loyalty kept them at Kong.

**-Noodle-**

Noodle walked down the city streets, her hand holding the hand of her boyfriend Bryan. He was so kind to her, despite the fact that she had been so sensitive lately.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," he said. Then he gave her a long kiss and walked away.

"Goodbye," she whispered quietly. All alone, she now began to think of her sister, Mitsuku. Memories of her own mother also hang in her mind like the fog in the city. She still remembered that sweet voice, all though she hadn't heard her talk in so long. Tears filled the young girl's Asian eyes. She was only thirteen and already she had thought her life was planned. But life is a crash course, full of obstacles and turning points. The fork in the road at which you choose which path to take was like the decision of if you will be a good person or a bad one. Both roads ending with a good or tragic end. Gorillaz had ended and Noodle wanted so badly for the band to continue. Why had Murdoc been to mean as to make him leave?

'_Why?' _she thought and began to cry.

**-2D-**

2D gazed out the window. _'Were is she, it's 3:45 AM' _He stared at the graveyard. Noodle had snuck out again, to see Bryan. Every time he had a party she went. And every time she'd come home…..drunk. And since she was only thirteen they had been forced to tell her she couldn't go. 2D sighed. This happened all the time, ALL-THE-TIME and now he got tired of it. She wouldn't be kind or smile, and she cussed every chance she got. A girl Murdoc to him. She was so cruel. Why did people even get drunk? They hurt others and do crazy stuff. Like his uncle. His own horrible uncle. He USED 2D. USED him in his dumb shop since he was just a little kid. He had treated him HORRIBLY! And yet 2D still grew up to be a kind loving man. But his child hood sucked.

_-Flashback-_

"Uncle! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM GET ME!" a three-year-old 2D cried as banged his tiny, bruising, fists against the door of the closet he had been locked in as a punishment by his horrible drunk uncle, who stood on the other side of the door, laughing cruelly .

"I'll let you out when I want to! YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE ASS!" the drunk man shouted . 2D whimpered like a terrified puppy. He was only three after all, and as most three year olds do, he still believed there were monsters in the closet. His uncle used to do this often, which is now why 2D was now Closter phobic (cant be in closed spaces). Often, then, the poor desperate boy would shout and cry until his throat practically bled. When his uncle opened the door he would then beat him with various objects. This explained why he now flinched every time Murdoc held something up to threaten him. 2D didn't tell anyone this because he knew that the consequences would be immensely painful. And he still had nightmares about it.

_-End of Flashback-_

2D was jerked back to the present when the door flew open. He turned to see Noodle. He noticed tear stains running down her cheeks. The rims of her eyes threatened that more were coming. Noodle ran forward and, for the first time in a while, she embraced him in a hug. 2D looked down and tried to find how to comfort her.

"Noodle, luv, it's okay. The band will survive. And if worse comes to worse just know….I care." He whispered kindly. "We will make it. Russel will come back, and the Gorillaz will come back too, I know it."

_And, for the first time in his life, 2D was right._

_**THE END** _


End file.
